Truth or Pride
by BoyzLOVEfan
Summary: Nowaki waited eight years and decides that he wants to meet Hiroki's Parents. Nowaki intends to inform them of their relationship. How will it turn out?


**MY FIRST STORY EVAH! There will be a bit of drama and the fun stuff... hopefully. (I plan on it) ;)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! 3rd person is my weakness so...**

 **Nowaki waited eight years and decides to meet Hiroki's Parents. Nowaki intends to inform them of their relationship, but Hiroki has something else in mind to keep them from knowing. How will it turn out?**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica or the characters!**

* * *

Nowaki's day off finally came and he seemed more out of it these days. Hiroki was glad that Nowaki earned some time to himself since he never seemed to rest even though he only has one job instead of six. Hiroki felt joy the whole day, even though he wouldn't admit it, so he took a single book from his personal collection to make the time go by. Once Nowaki got home, one book became thirteen.

"I'm home." His voice sounded exhausted. Hiroki closed the book and sat up from his binge reading position and looked up at the fatigued doctor. "Welcome home." Nowaki gave him a friendly grin and glanced at the bottom of the couch where all the books were. His eyes then looked into Hiroki's, "Hiro-san, were you waiting for me? I'm sorry I took so long." Hiroki looked away from him hoping to save himself from embarrassment. "You got it all wrong! I've been wanting to read these, so once I started one, it beca-!" A warm embrace took the bookworm from his babbling. "Thank you for waiting Hiro-san." Nowaki's sudden embrace made Hiroki flustered, but he was no longer embarrassed . All Hiroki wanted was to feel the heat radiate from his large hands and enjoy his company while he could before their schedules separate them again.

"Hiro-san, I just remembered..." Nowaki took a lone letter from his pocket and handed it to Hiroki. "...This came for you" Hiroki looked at the letter and immediately knew, from the hand writing, that it was from his mother. Hiroki then remembered sending them a letter a few months back saying that he already had someone he loved after his parents sent him marriage proposals. His blood ran cold from thinking about their reaction to him having a lover, so he saw harassment in his near future.

Hiroki just stood there staring at the unopened letter. He didn't want to open it in front of Nowaki since he's been wanting to meet Hiroki's parents for a while now. Nowaki watched Hiroki stare at the letter with worried eyes, so he bent down closer to Hiroki and made direct but gentle eye contact. "Is something the matter?" Hiroki broke eye contact and turned away from Nowaki's captivating blue eyes.

"No, don't worry about it. My parents are just harassing me as usual." Hiroki started picking up all of the books he read and drops the letter onto the coffee table.

"I see..."

Nowaki stared at the table and wondered if he lost Hiroki's trust. Nowaki knew that his reactions weren't pretty when he himself felt doubtful or jealous, but he wanted to not only be supportive when it came to money. He wanted to support him emotionally and not have no secrecy between them, but he knew too well that Hiroki's pride would get in the way of that goal.

To get rid of his doubt, Nowaki came up behind Hiroki and placed his hand gently onto Hiroki's, which ceased his cleaning. "Hiro-san. I'm off next week for a couple days, so can I meet your-"

Hiroki cut him off. "Forget it!"

Nowaki felt frustrated at his lover's decision."Is there a reason why you won't allow me to meet them? Do you think I'll do something to offend your parents? If you tell me I'll fix anything, just tell me and I'll fix it!"

"Nowaki..."

"Is it because I'm four years younger than you? Do they not like that kind of thing?"

Hiroki felt cornered. "Nowaki...!"

"Are you ashamed of me because o-!"

"NOWAKI!"

Hiroki pushed Nowaki away from him and went back to cleaning his mess, and for the rest of the day Hiroki's parents weren't mentioned. Nowaki and Hiroki didn't exchange words at all for the rest of the day, not even when eating their dinner. They both wanted to release the tension, but didn't know what to talk about.

Nowaki picked up his untouched dishes full of food, washed them, and headed toward the rooms. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to turn in for the night." The door closed and Hiroki started to get frustrated to where he lost his appetite and decided to open the letter on the table to get the harassment over with.

* * *

 ** _Hiroki,_**

 ** _I tried calling you countless times, so since you won't pick up writing a letter was necessary._**

 ** _I'm so glad you finally decided on someone! We were worried that you're temper would chase everyone away._**

 ** _Come over for dinner sometime with your girlfriend, we would LOVE to meet her. Just don't mess it up, you hear me? We can talk about wedding details and possible dates._**

 ** _You need to contact us more and not be such a stranger!_**

 ** _-Your Mother_**

 ** _By the way CALL ME when you figure out a date._**

* * *

Reading the letter certainly did NOT make him feel any better, but his frustration with Nowaki became almost nonexistent. He walked toward the back of the apartment to see if Nowaki fell asleep yet, but once his hand gripped the door knob of his bedroom he heard the shower running.

Hiroki knocked on the door. "Are you almost done in there?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute."

Hiroki sighed and calmed himself to keep himself from blowing up in the upcoming conversation.

"Actually, If you come in with me I'll get out faster~."

Hiroki turned red and blew up from embarrassment. "IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"You're right. In my dreams you're a lot more submissive"

"SHUT UP YOU LOVE SICK BASTARD!"

* * *

Once Nowaki came out of the bathroom he traveled to the room to pack his change of clothes for the next time he works. Before he got to the task he saw Hiroki in bed and his whole body was covered in blanket except for the top of his head. Nowaki rested down beside his lover and planted a kiss upon Hiroki until he was pushed away.

" _What_ are you doing?"

Nowaki turned Hiroki over and gently placed himself on top of him like he was something precious. "You're so adorable Hiro-san." Nowaki made their lips contact once again, but this time Hiroki couldn't help himself. The warmth made him feel a sense of comfort and stability as a stray tongue caused his mind to go blank as pleasure traveled down his spine. Time slowed down for the both of them as their tongues danced, if breathing wasn't man's top priority their passionate kiss would last a lifetime. Their pants felt tighter as their passion converted into lust, and once Nowaki noticed he bucked against Hiroki until he felt a moan escape from his lover's lips. The doctor felt a set of arms wrap around him in a tight embrace.

" _I... love you._ "

Those three simple words made his love for his tsundere past unconditional if such a level existed. Nowaki never thought that 'Kamijo the Demon' would ever say such words out loud. Ceasing all movements Nowaki stared wide eyed at his lover.

"Hiro-san...?"

The word 'crap' repeated inside of Hiroki's head and his face was red as a tomato. _'D-Did I just say...?'_

Hiroki pushed Nowaki toward the empty side of the bed."GOODNIGHT!" Blankets flew over his body as Nowaki's smile grew.

The blanket was pulled off the bed, revealing the bashful man underneath.

"Hiro-san, I'm not sure if you noticed, but my love language isn't just touching you..." Nowaki laid right next to his lover as his hand traveled through his boxers and grabbed him. Hiroki's body jumped from the sudden contact. "...words of affirmation makes me crave you all the more."

* * *

 **Sorry guys I'm stuck, so I just added what I had already. Let me know if you have ideas.**

 ***Please let me know how it is so far!***

 **Btw the letter is supposed to be rushed since Hiroki doesn't talk to his mother.**

 **TALK TO YOUR MOTHERS XD or they will talk to you like this LOL**


End file.
